


I did it for you

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Angstober [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Angstober, F/M, Kinda, sylvanas is being a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Nathanos watched her leave. Saurfang lay dead on the dusty ground, and that was his que to leave. He snuck away from the crowd, unnoticeable, as he should always be..also, just, Nath getting abandoned
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Angstober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946554
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	I did it for you

Nathanos watched her leave. Saurfang lay dead on the dusty ground, and that was his que to leave. He snuck away from the crowd, unnoticeable, as he should always be.

The ghostlands was empty and made his skin crawl, even while dead. The Windrunner spire stood in the distance, ghosts and phantoms floating around the terraces in melancholic silence. Nathanos stood in the main room, looking around the destroyed tapestries and paintings. Torn by Sylvanas' anger and pain against the living.

He scoffed as he looked at the destroyed room. His features softened slightly as he looked at a small picture frame that had avoided her wrath. Sylvanas, in her still living form, stood beside her sisters, all three smiling. Real joy radiated from the frame. It almost drove him insane, but the picture of his queen, of his love, it soothed him slightly.

The days dragged on, he stayed in the building. The spirits left him be for the most part, the occasional elven ghost peering into the room before noticing him and leaving. He didn't rest, waiting for her, when she would arrive it would be likely that the two would need to leave quickly and silently, there was no time for rest.

.

.

Sylvanas stood in the doorway, her form still wispy and not quite solid. Nathanos jumped to his feet, standing to attention. 

"My queen," he bowed, "I was wondering when you would arrive. I am pleased to see you again."

She stared at him for a moment, her eyes squinting. Her ears gave a slight twitch, catching something Nathanos' couldn't. Most likely a changing shift in the woods, the blood elves still patrolled the area, it was a miracle none had found him yet.

They spoke for a moment, Sylvanas filling him in on the details of what had already happened. She gave no mention of her future plans, but Nathanos didn't press, if she didn't tell him, he wouldn't ask. He was obedient.

"Ah, yes, my dearest champion. I do hope you won't find any harsh feelings with my actions, I only do what is necessary."

"Of course, my lady."

She sighed, "Good," a clanking sound came from behind him, a force of blood elves. They had gotten too close, how had he not noticed? "I don't believe you're important to my plans anymore, farewell, Blightcaller, maybe Lor'themar will find better use of your dotting around." 

He watched as she walked back to the doorway, form losing its shape even more. The elves drew closer, grasping onto him as Sylvanas stepped off the platform. Rage flared in his chest at the touch. How dare they! 

He watched her retreating form, and the rage combined with another feeling he hadn't felt in years. Bitterness, perhaps? Maybe a sadness? He couldn't tell, but it burned in his chest with the rage all the same, kindling it. 

The elves held him tightly, and none too kindly.

Nathanos looked at the small portrait.

"I did this all for you, my queen."

And for it all, he was left. Abandoned in a tower. A way for her to make her escape.


End file.
